witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Spring 2
Witch Spring 2 is the second game in the Witch Spring series, released October 21, 2016. The English translation was done by Yubin Kim. It currently costs $3.99 (USD) on the App Store and Google Play Store. The game is set parallel to the first game, told from Luna's perspective rather than Pieberry's. It expands on the betrayals that made Luna the bitter deity that Pieberry met, further explains the relations between various deities, and introduces some elements that were answered in Witch Spring 3. Latest version: 1.35, updated December 30, 2016 Official Description This is the story of Luna, the Moonlight Witch as she sets out into the world. Witch Spring 2 is a story-based single-play simulation role playing game that does not require any additional purchase within the game. Collect items and pets outside while avoiding warriors, Craft items and magic, and combine spells at home, Train Luna by swimming, meditation, and push-ups so she can survive on her own. As the story carries on, Luna will meet new friends, and depending on her achievements towards the end of the story, the more fulfilling the ending will be. Please help Luna as she sets out into the world! Features *Unlimited grinding *Day/night system; Luna's Moonstone makes her more powerful when the moon is brightest *15 Achievements *One main ending that changes based on the achievements you gain in-story **Two choices at the very end of the story that change some dialogue in post-game *5 main story chapters *Extensive post-game content Gameplay Changes from Witch Spring *Removal of time limit/hours spent in activities (day/night system remained intact) *No HP cost to gather non-enemy materials **Animals move around and have to be chased instead of remaining stationary and requiring an HP cost to hunt. *Pets are changed on the field rather than at home **Some returning pets have different abilities from the first game *No bag/pocket/inventory differentiation **You can access anything in your inventory on the field or in battle *Luna can equip different weapons, but there are no other equipment slots *Enemy stats now differentiate Strength/Magic Power and Physical/Magical Defense, and list Agility *Several revisions to the field menu: **All menu items are contained in a button instead of being on the left of the screen **The mini-map is a separate menu instead of appearing on the top right corner of the screen **A world map has been added **New buttons for new features: the Pet button, an Enemy Directory *Several locations have different layouts *Combat changes: **Critical hit and dodging have been removed **All Pet skills now automatically activate; you don't need to spend a turn activating a Pet skill **Multi-attacks are unlocked via sidequest Guides *Achievements *Crafting *Enemies *Events *Pets *Post-Game *Spells *Training *Weapons FAQ 1. How many endings are there? There is one main ending, though there is a dialogue split that decides Luna's relationship status at the start of the after story. Unlike the Witch Spring 1 and Witch Spring 3, you will always progress to the after story after completing the main story. However, after the final battle, some of the friends Luna made over the course of the story will show up to stop the final boss, and some of them will show up in CGs in the ending. Most of these friends are optional, and the more friends she makes, the higher her Reputation and the higher her final rank will be. For more details about them, see the Achievements page. 2. What's the highest Rank I can get at the end of the main story? The highest rank is S+, which requires getting all of her Friends (see the Achievement page) and maxing out her Reputation (max. 53). All achievements can only be acquired in the main story. Characters Deities *Luna: The main character and a returning character from Witch Spring. A half-blooded deity tired of living in fear of the Warriors, she decides to get down to the bottom of things. *Michelle: Returning from Witch Spring with a slightly larger role, she is one of Luna's friends and another half-blooded deity. *Pieberry: A young deity and the main protagonist of the first Witch Spring. Like Luna, she is training herself to become stronger than the warriors chasing after her. *Aramute, Arua, Aimhard, Durok and Elysion: The Temple Lords who were killed and sealed by the humans during the war. *The Ice Witch: Long ago, she had been a Temple Lord, until she destroyed her village and was sealed away for it. Humans *Robin: A human friend of Luna's and someone she is very close to... even if she denies it. *Justice: A palace warrior who despises witches. He encounters Pieberry and Luna throughout the story. *Alfredo: A bumbling warrior wannabe who wishes to capture witches to improve his status. Is not very good at it. *Alflady: A warrior wannabe who has potential, but spends far too much time being flashy than actually training her skills. *Crown: The best warrior in the palace. Is he actually Aramute in disguise...? *Pope: The true ruler of Vavelia and the man behind the witch hunts. *The Old Man in Kentz Mountain: An old man Luna can meet, who decides to pass his skills on to her. *Sara: A woman living in Lalaque Village who still respects the deities. *Sofia: The princess of Vavelia who was banished to the remote Manil Island by the Pope for opposing the witch hunts. *Ralph: A grouchy merchant who's more interested in making a profit than who his customers are. *Red Beard: The leader of the Dark Traders who's willing to do business with Luna as long as she can get him the rare materials his clients want. Other *Panda Kum: A guardian animal who trains witches to become stronger. *Black Joe: Pieberry's guardian animal, though he more often serves as her punching bag. *Temar: Durok's guardian animal, whose disappearance during the Spring War resulted in the deaths of the Temple Lords. Gallery Ws2 poster2.jpg Ws2 poster.jpg WS2 poster3.png completed ws2 title screen.png|Title screen after completing all achievements luna status screen.png|Luna's stat screen Category:Games